The Little Girl's Wish
by StarLink
Summary: Sometimes it is better if our wishes are not granted. Rated t just to be safe. May have spoilers for DGM.


Summary: Sometimes it is better if our wishes are not granted.

Warnings: Rated T just to be safe. May have spoilers for DGM. No pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The Little Girl's Wish**

It was a normal day at the store. He had to put a divan in the room where Yuuko-san usually takes guest which is kind of odd but with her strange habits that is not something too unusual so the day continued being considered normal. Until that girl appeared.

She was very young, maybe around 8 years old and she was very hurt, especially her legs which were all bandaged. She was brought to the divan and then he understood. The little girl was a guest and Yuuko-san knew she would be coming and needing that divan.

"Where… Where am I?"

"At my store"

"Your store?"

"Yes and it's a store that grants wishes if you pay the price"

"Grant wishes? That's impossible. I don't believe."

That's strange. Usually children easily believe in things like that but this one doesn't. Maybe that has something to do with her injuries and her dead eyes…

"That's not impossible. You came to this store because you have a wish. I already know what it is and I can grant it."

"My wish… Then can you…?"

"Yes, I can but as I said, you will have to pay the price."

"But I don't have money or anything valuable…"

"I don't want money and you have something valuable. Your world. That's my price. I will grant your wish if abandon your world."

He knew that the Dimension Witch never did anything for free but this seems to be too expensive! What could this girl want that needed her world as payment? She doesn't look like she has a happy life but… He would have to ask about it later...

"But since you're very young you shouldn't make decisions so important without time to think so I'll give you five days to decide if you're going to accept or not"

Then the girl fell asleep and disappeared. She was probably sent back by Yuuko-san. But the uneasiness created by her and her wish didn't.

"Yuuko-san, what is her wish? The price seemed too expensive. You're not trying to rip-off a little girl, are you?"

"What do you think I am? I don't rip-off people, especially children. Her wish is really that expensive and she accepting or not will depend on what will happen to her during these five days…"

"Yuuko-san…"

"Now, let's drink while we wait! Watanuki, bring me sake and prepare some snacks!"

"What? You already going to drink?"

"Uh-hum and bring it fast!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When she opened her eyes she was back at the infirmary, chained to her bed. Was that a dream? It seemed so real although it was also so strange… A store that grants wishes… It would be amazing if that was true. Maybe if she paid that woman she could finally be free from this place and go back to her dear brother but what did she mean with abandon her world? If she abandoned her world, where would she go? And her brother was in this world too, if she abandoned it, would it means that she couldn't go back to him?

No matter how much she thought she couldn't understand the meaning of those words. She couldn't understand neither why she was giving it so much thought. It was only a dream. There is no way that could be real… Right?

Three days passed. Two more and she would discover if that was really just a dream. Two more and all her hopes of escaping would be destroyed because there's no way that was more than a dream…

While she was lost in thoughts, the door opened. That is not uncommon because she was in the infirmary and because of this stupid order people were always getting hurt but the person who passed through it was.

Kanda was a boy two years older than her and also the only other child in the branch. He was known for being the most anti-social person in the whole order but they were kind of friends. Whenever she wanted to talk he would complain but always ended up listening and he helped her hide sometimes. In the long run it didn't help much but it meant a lot to her.

"Lenalee, you have a brother, don't you? Do you miss him?"

Tears started to appear in her eyes. She could only nod and it was so small that if Kanda wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have noticed.

Kanda looked at the door as if he was waiting for someone and he really was because soon after someone entered. Lenalee was already preparing herself to another one of those horrible experiences but the person who passed wasn't one of those cruel scientists… He was… No… It couldn't be him…

"I'm home. From now on, I'll be living here with you, Lenalee."

Tears were falling freely on her face. She was finally reunited with her brother and even though it wasn't the way she wished, at least they were together. Her brother was very special to her, she would do anything for him and Kanda was special too. He was one of the few people who cared about her and not her ability there. Those people were all special to her. Those people meant the world for her. The world… The dream!

Four days passed, one more to go. She was alone in her room. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine her world. All that came to her mind were people who she cared about. Could that mean that her world was her friends? Then was that woman saying that to escape she would have to leave them?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The five days were finally over. Would that girl accept? Yuuko-san refused to say anything about that during those days so he was very curious.

Like the first time, she appeared out of nowhere in the front of the house but she was different… Could it be her legs? Although they were still bandaged, she could walk… No… Her clothes? Before they were simple but this time it looked like a uniform and was that real silver in the details? But still, it wasn't that either…

"Welcome back. You look good today. Your eyes are very pretty."

That's it! The eyes! Instead of those dead eyes she had when they first met, her eyes were alive like she had finally found something worth living for.

"Thanks. You're very beautiful…"

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself last time. You can call me Yuuko."

"…Yuuko-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Likewise Lenalee-chan. Now, did you have enough time to think about that?"

"Yes, I had. I'm sorry Yuuko-san but I decided that instead of running away I'll stay, get stronger and protect my world."

"Is that so? Then let me wish you good luck."

"Thanks."

And with that, just like the first time, she closed her eyes and disappeared in front of their eyes.

"'He who has a why to live can bear almost any how.' There was once a guy who said that I couldn't agree more… Well, let's drink to celebrate!"

"What? Again?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: I hope you liked it and please review. Sorry for any possible mistake and the quote 'He who has a why to live can bear almost any how' is from Friedrich Nietzsche. I don't own it and I copied it exactly the way I found. And the internet said that Lenalee was ten when her brother joined but Watanuki didn't know her real age so he guessed around 8.


End file.
